projectailemerfandomcom-20200214-history
Level Design
By Colin Cairney, 1601232 Following with the theme of ‘Palace Intrigue’, the most vital parts of the gameplay within Ailemer will take place within the palace of the evil king. As the player takes the role of a trusted noble, they will have free reign within the palace and have access to its several amenities. However, the levels aren’t limited to the palace as the player can visit several areas around the kingdom. Although the end goal for each playthrough is different, the layout of the main levels remains consistent and doesn’t change. However, there are randomised dungeons. Palace The palace is where the pivotal story moments of the game will take place. The most important room within the palace would be the courtroom in which the player will interact with the nobles and must make important dialogue choices to secure the goal they desire. The palace features several areas in which the player can upgrade their skills. One such room within the palace would be the grand library in which the player can increase their knowledge skill, making it easier to pass speech checks. There is also the armoury which allows players to learn new skills for combat in exchange for points they earn through fighting enemies in dungeons. Kingdom The geography in the kingdom of Anasad is such that palace and high houses are situated towards the centre of the kingdom on top of a hill whereas the regular citizens reside around the circumference. However, due to the kingdom of Anasad having a large economic divide, there a stark contrast between the slums of the citizens and the luxurious residences of the nobles and king. The entire kingdom is surrounded by a large wall with few entry and exit points. Beyond the wall is an area known as the outskirts. The player may venture out into the slums of the kingdom where there will be a large, open hub that is free from combat and allows the player to purchase upgrades for their equipment as well as interact with citizens and perform side quests for them to gain or destroy their trust. From the hub, the player can travel to different areas within the slums, allowing them to travel to the randomised dungeons to complete quests. Outskirts The outskirts lie outside of the kingdom walls and is a mostly barren land as well as a bitter reminder of the devastation caused by the War of the Magi. The area features several ruins and caves which will be the site of quests as well as be useful areas to acquire resources for crafting and upgrades. The ruins within the outskirts feature old, abandoned towns and villages that once surrounded the kingdom. Although the land is mostly barren, there are a few spurts of vegetation that include small forests as well as murky swamplands. Dungeons Dungeons are where the player will face enemies and be another location where the player is able to acquire loot for crafting, selling, and upgrades for equipment. Dungeons are only found within the outskirts and the kingdom areas. The player unlocks a randomised dungeon through accepting quests. Each dungeon is randomly generated to suit the area the player is currently in. If it is a dungeon within the slums, the dungeon will have the appearance of towering, shanty tenements and the player will face human enemies such as bandits and mercenaries as well as will urban creatures such as giant rats. If a dungeon is within the outskirts, the player will mostly face animal and beast like creatures such as bears.